mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Troll Call
The Troll Call is a weekly Hiveswap event whereby a pair of new canonical Hiveswap trolls is revealed every Wednesday on the What Pumpkin tumblr and on a dedicated Troll Call tracker on Hiveswap.com, in the build up to the release of Hiveswap: Act 2 in Spring of 2018. Troll Call was announced and debuted on November 11th, 2017, via the What Pumpkin tumblr, with the reveal of the first two Troll Call trolls, Zebede Tongva and Tyzias Entykk. The Troll Call tracker consists of an image of 36 "troll cards", containing the images of each Troll Call troll to be featured in silhouette, with cards being filled in with detail and a link to further information about each troll as they are revealed. The 36 silhouettes represent at least 37 Troll Call trolls to be revealed in total (as the Soleil twins take up only a single card). As of Wednesday, November 22nd, 2017, six trolls have been revealed, filling in five of the 36 cards. Troll Call Trolls Zebede Tongva Zebede Tongva is a goldblooded troll with the Gempio sign (Prospit dreamer + Hero of Light) and an aspiring beekeeper. They are three hours too far away to visit, but "subchirps" you if you don't. Their first name comes from the name of a Old Testament fisherman (the father of James and John), and their last name comes the name of a Californian Native American tribe. Tyzias Entykk Tyzias Entykk is a tealblooded troll with the Licer sign (Prospit dreamer + Hero of Blood) who sleeps once a week. She holds controversial theories about traditional jurisprudence, and what she has in her mug is not coffee. Her first name can be roughly translated into Tisias, a Greek philosopher on logic and debate, and her last name is derived from Antyk, the name of an anti-communist Polish operation responsible for counter-propaganda. Mallek Adalov Mallek Adalov is a ceruleanblooded troll with the Scorist sign (Prospit dreamer + Hero of Time) who is a master of the blockchain. They had 13 piercings as of the last count and has "sweet kicks". Their first name is a reference to the "malloc", a function group in C standard library, and their last is a reference to Ada Lovelace. Daraya Jonjet Daraya Jonjet is a jadeblooded troll with the Virnius sign (Prospit dreamer + Hero of Hope) who has been in detention for her entire life. She has an imitation grubhorn bracelet, and her last bullet point simply reads "ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb." Her first name is a reference to the series "Daria," while her last is a reference to Joan Jett. Barzum Soleil Barzum Soleil is a purpleblooded troll with the Caprium sign (Derse dreamer + Hero of Breath) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Baizli. They communicate with Baizli telepathically and through unbroken dead-eyed stares. They are also tragicomic. They and Baizli were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Barnum" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings. Baizli Soleil Baizili Soleil is a purpleblooded troll with the Caprimini sign (Derse dreamer + Hero of Doom) who shares a lusus (and everything else) with their twin Barzum. They communicate with Barzum telepathically and though unbroken dead-eyed stares. They also make sure to stay hydrated. They and Barzum were originally shown as a single silhouette with both of their larger "horns" on the Troll Call. Their first name is a reference to "Bailey" of Barnum & Bailey Circus and their last name is a reference to Cirque du Soleil. The two are the first known case of troll siblings. Category:Hiveswap concepts Category:Hiveswap characters Category:Trolls